


Link discovers her identity.

by laceyrose



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceyrose/pseuds/laceyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link discovers the true identity of Sheik in the Lost Woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Link discovers her identity.

Link worked his way through the Lost Woods searching for their meeting place, hoping he wasn't too late. It had been seven years since he was last in the Lost Woods and they had changed dramatically. The Woods were darker than he remembered and he could feel the dark magic that imprgnated the world due to Ganon's rise to power. The only light came filtering down through the branches of the trees and Link could feel the darkness creeping up his skin. With the Master Sword in one hand and his Hylian shield in the other Link worked his way through the familiar paths. The Forest wasn't as kind to him because he was an adult and his Kokiri friends no longer recognised him.

Finally he came upon the small meadow where they had agreed to meet only to find that Sheik wasn't there. The meadow was small and the stump of a tree was in the centre with huge roots coming out around it. The stump was made flat by what Link couldn't say but it was a convenient place for him to sit nonetheless. The tree must have been big because it left a giant hole in the trees allowing the natural light to make it all the way to the ground. The grass was soft and and wonderfully rich green almost the same shade as his green tunic and the tree stump was as white as his underclothes. Link leant his sword and shield against the stump and made himself comfortable. He laid down across the huge stump whose diameter was twice Links height and he looked up at the sky watching the clouds go by. Eventually he fell asleep.

Link woke startled when a shadow fell across his face. His eyes snapped open and he was looking into the red eyes of Sheik. Blonde fringe ticking his face as Sheik looked intensly into his eyes. Sheik stepped back allowing Link to sit up. 

"Hello Link." Sheik said with a muffled voice making it impossible to tell if it was a man or woman beneath those clothes. The clothes were layered to give an androgymous look making their gender impossible to tell and Link could not say whether Sheik had long or short hair although the long fringe implied that it was long. "I've been watching you sleep, are you sure you're ready?"

Link nodded eager to see Sheik's face, Sheik who has helped him with his quest to save Hyrule. Slowly Sheik unwound the bandages covering their face and Link could feel something else in the air, something like magic as Sheik's face was shown to him. It was a woman. Long blonde hair, blue eyes a small slightly upturned nose and big eyes surrounded by thick dark eyelashes. It was Princess Zelda. Shocked Link reached out to touch her face and she moved closer to him looking deeply into his eyes with a small smile on her lips. Link stroked her cheek and she could feel the supple leather of his gauntlets rubbling softly on her skin. They both leaned in closer, eyes locked in an embrace then closed their eyes and kissed.

It was the first ever kiss for both of them. Their lips parted and Zelda pushed her tongue into Links mouth and he pushed her down onto her back. Zelda put her arms around him drawing him closer to her, feeling his muscles move beneath the thin fabric of his tunic and underclothes. Then she reached down and took of his belt and pulled of his tunic. She could feel his heart racing in his chest and a stiffening between his legs. He pulled back and looked at her. Her hair was spilled around her like a pool of gold and desire written on her face. As silent as he always was Link began to undress her taking off layer by layer and removing his gauntlets and boots as well as hers. Then he lay on top of her both of them in their simple thin white cotton underclothes and he looked at her body and she knew he could see the colour of her erect nipples through the thin white cotton and shse could feel his erection resting on her thigh. His eyes spoke the words he didn't say and all she could hear was his desire. She could smell his earthy scent and feel the dirt on his hands. He could feel the curve of her hips and the dip in her waist. He took pleasure and stroking her figure in the simple white underclothes as if he would never see her again.

He kissed her deeply and began to kiss down her neck and along her colar bones. Then he nuzzled her breasts through her undershirt before he removed it. Then he took one nipple in his mouth and  circled it with his tongue as a bolt of pleasure shot through her body and she let out a noise of pleasure. He looked up at her face before suckling and massaging her breasts again. Ever so silently he moved down her belly and stopped just above the underpants before pulling them down to reveal the soft blonde curls covering he mound. Smiling he pushed her legs apart and began fingering her folds listening to her gasp and moan with pleasure as he found her nodule and began rubbing it. By then she was more than ready for him and she wanted to take control.

Quickly but surely she flipped him onto his back sitting on his abdomen and letting her juices soak into his undershirt. Then she lifted it off him and admired his lean muscled chest and saw the underlying strength that battle had left him with. She moved down his body and saw his bulge and pulled off his underpants revealing his long thick shaft surrounded by his curly blonde pubic hair. She took him in her mouth moving up and down hearing him make sounds of pleasure, the only sounds she had ever heard from him. Then when he pulled her hair so hard that he pulled he head completely off him she knew he wanted to be inside her.

Link rolled her onto her back and looked into her eyes seeing her dialated pupils and slowly eased himself inside her. He let out his breath when he was all the way inside her with a gasp of pleasure and began pumping his hips into hers. Zelda found herself moving beneath him, being pushed by his strong sure pumping and moving her hips to meet his. Her gasps and moans of pleasure came out at an ever increasing rate and he grunted with every thrust. 

Both of them were lost in the pleasure. Zelda calling out his name as she grew close to orgasm and then her whole body shuddered and his thrusts came faster as he was nearing his own orgasm. She let out a yell of pleasure that was lost in the woods around them as she reached her climax and not soon after he followed his whole body shuddered and she felt his warm cum fill her and he collapsed exhaused on her, resting his head on her breasts and his manhood still inside her. 

They lay in that position breathing heavily as she stroked his hair.

 


End file.
